Always be My Baby
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: based off of the Sara Evans song of the same title. Susan speaks privately with Edmund after he is rescued from the Witch's clutches.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia nor do I own the song by Sara Evans. I wanted to try my hand at the convo after Edmund returns thing and since chap 10 of Rebuilding Narnia is getting passed by snails (but in progress) I thought I'd try it.**

_

* * *

_

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkes__t days  
I'll always feel the same way  
Whatever road you may be on  
Know your never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be  
Just remember that you will always be my baby.  
_

Susan gently pulled back the fabric of the red and golden tent as if the simple movement would cause a ruckus. Lucy had gone off to breakfast with the Beavers pulling a tired but relieved looking Peter. Susan had promised to catch up and received a stern look from Peter. He knew she was going to check on Edmund and the look in his eyes had told her to let their brother sleep. But Susan was always quiet and was old enough to do as she though best. So with a breath trapped in her throat, Susan looked inside and breathed a quiet sigh as relief spread through her.

Edmund was there. She had known he would be but half of her could scarcely believe he was alive and safely with them and Aslan. Taking small steps on the balls of her feet, Susan entered. Ed was curled on his side and lying on a cushy chase lounge with airy blankets of Narnia's colors draped over him. His slow breathing indicated he was asleep and Susan advanced further into the tent.

Words could not describe her panic when they had seen Edmund enter the Witch's castle. Sure Ed could be a childish, lying, prat at times, but he was quite simply put her baby brother and despite it all she really did love him. Susan softly placed a hand on his shoulder but jumped back as if scalded by boiling water as Edmund rolled over to face her.

"You can stop hovering over me Susan. I'm not going to disappear in a puff of smoke." Edmund said in a voice gilded in annoyance. Edmund's older sister knelt down beside the chaise, a look of a softening or breaking heart-Edmund wasn't sure-on her face. "I suppose you'll want to lecture me about wandering off in strange lands." he concluded.

"Its not that." She answered, noting the tell tale signs of wiped away tears.

Ed lifted an eyebrow. Even though the others seemed to forgive him and Aslan had said what was done was done, Edmund could not shake Jadis' voice saying, 'He turned you in…for sweeties.' How could Peter, Lucy and Susan just accept him back? Sure they must have been worried but things must have changed between them. One just doesn't betray his family and expect things to go back as they were.

"I-well, I just wanted…" Susan trailed off, unable to think of words that expressed what she wanted to say. Then, as if it all became clear, Susan threw words out of the window-or tent flap- and embraced Edmund. He returned her embrace tightly though he would be lying if he said he was surprised she was not angered at him. Gently, she rubbed his back in a circular pattern like their Mum had always done when they were poor in spirits or in health. He did not have to speak to tell her of his guilt. Tears of remorse began to form in Edmund's eyes and the more he cried into Susan's shoulder, the more apparent her unspoken words became.

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way  
Whatever road you may be on  
Know your never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be  
Just remember that you will always be my baby._

They sat like that for so long they had lost track of the time until Edmund broke the embrace and gave Susan a soft smile. Never in his life was he more grateful for his family. Especially his mothering to the point of smothering older sister. In the silence of the tent, they came to an understanding of each other some way, though neither of the children could figure out how.

At length Edmund broke the silence in a soft voice. "You know something Su? Aslan said the same thing."

**End**

* * *

**So whatcha think. I dunno if I should have this under song fic or not but if you never heard the song before, it is called "You'll Always Be My Baby" by Sara Evans. Yes, it is country but it is quite powerful. It is dangerous to drive while listening to the song…well for me anyways. I was blubbering. So please review and tell me what you think. God Bless,**

**Yoo-hoo**


End file.
